


Never Let You Go

by AhsokaTano17



Category: By Ellen Emerson White, RMS Titanic 1912, Voyage on the Great Titanic: The Diary of Margret Ann Brady
Genre: F/M, Margaret POV, RMS Titanic, Teen Romance, Tragedy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano17/pseuds/AhsokaTano17
Summary: (SPOILER).....What if Robert survived the Titanic?
Relationships: Margaret/Robert





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend “Voyage on the Great Titanic: The Diary of Margret Ann Brady, RMS Titanic 1912” to those who are an avid devour of any and all things Titanic. But not just fans of the Titanic or history fanatics but to everyone for it is a book that everybody can and defenetly love!

_Tuesday, 16 April 1912 Carpathia_

I’m sitting out on the deck wrapped in a woolen blanket, the wind was blowing gently against my tear-stained face, causing my cheeks to sting. My thoughts went to Robert, and I closed my eyes as tears formed. I _should_ never have left him alone like that, no matter how hard he begged. Surely, if he was brave enough to accept his fate, I should have been as well. I feel so empty without him here by my side. Nothing can replace him or the way he made me feel. He exists now only in my memories; I shall treasure those memories always and hold them close to my heart.

I gave a long, weary sigh and slowly drifted off to sleep. I don’t know how long I rested, when I heard a familiar bark. I opened my eyes to see Florence tugging at her leash and trying to pull Mrs Carstairs in my direction. Mrs Carstairs saw me, and looked very pleased. 

“What an agreeable surprise!” she said brightly. “I was so very concerned. Now that I have found you, you must come and join me for the rest of the voyage.” 

I shook my head, too exhausted and sad to face that notion. “Thank you, but I’d rather be alone just now.” 

She stared at me, dumbfounded. “But—” 

“Robert died,” I said quietly and came very close to bursting into tears. 

She nodded, her expression more serious than I had ever seen it. “I’m sorry, child. I know how fond you were of him.” 

I rubbed my hand across my eyes, desperately trying not to cry. To my surprise, Mrs Carstairs dragged over a deck chair—by herself!—and sat down beside me. “My Frederick would have died too,” she said, “with Thomas Prescott, and all of the others. And I would have been on that lifeboat thinking that he would be perfectly fine.” 

We were now safely on a ship, surrounded by widows; she was, indeed, lucky Mr. Carstairs had not made the voyage. I, however, was not so blessed, for I had lost the man I loved. We sat in silence, for there seemed to be little to say. Then I let out my breath. “Thank you,” I said. “For I should have . . .” my voice trailed off when I laid my eyes upon a handsome, young man with dark brown hair tousled from the ocean breeze. He was wearing a white uniform. My lips trembled as I rose from my seat, dropping this diary, slowly walking over to him. “Robert,” I said in a shaky voice. 

He looked over his shoulder at me, a look of surprise crossed his pale and tired face. “Margaret,” he breathed, his sweet, young face shone with love. 

Tears race down my cheeks. I throw my arms around his neck and let him hold me tight once more. My lips brushed his neck and his jaw and then moved to his ear where I whispered, “I’m never leaving you again. Never. I swear it.” 

He kissed me on the forehead and smiled softly. A cool salty breeze ruffled my hair, and he tenderly pushed a strand from my face, tucked it behind my ear. “I love you, Margaret.”

“I love you more than my words can convey.”

Robert cupped my face in his hands, and my breath hitched in my lungs as he leaned in giving me the gentlest kiss. Never have I known such tenderness. Trustworthiness. Devotion. I melted into his arms, eagerly returning his warm kisses and threading my fingers through his damp hair. I couldn’t get enough of him; he was intoxicating, with that I knew that we were going too far so I pulled back and dared not look around, fervently praying that Mrs Carstairs had gone back inside. And oh, what would Mummy say? “No passionate displays of feeling in public between an unmarried couple.” 

Feeling my cheeks growing hot, I shyly glanced at Robert, who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. When our eyes locked, a flush spread across his face. “I didn’t,” I began, averting my gaze, “I—” 

“No. It was my fault.” His voice was gruff and deep in a pleasant way, it sent a shiver down my spine. “You do things to me love, still I shouldn’t have gone so far.” 

I shook my head and kissed his cheek then wrapped my arms around him, his arm slid around my waist, his other hand wove through my hair. I breathed him in, took him in, feeling his warmth, reveling in simply having him with me again. 


End file.
